a wish upon a star
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Several days after her husband's death in the cell games, chichi makes a wish on a starry night in hopes that she could just see Goku one more time. Will her wish come true? oneshot.


**a wish upon a star**

It had been almost two weeks since her only child, Gohan came home alive from the cell games revealing the dreadful news that his father, her husband was death. Gohan explained to her and her father, the Ox King that Goku had sacrificed himself to save the people of the earth. Cell was going to blow himself up and take everyone and everything with him and the only way to stop Cell was to transport himself and Cell away from earth.

And now, the now single mother of a preteen and an unborn child now sat at her bedroom window staring up at the night sky thinking of her lost love Goku. "Oh Goku, did you ever once think about how your sacrifice would affect me, Gohan or even your unborn child?" Chichi said as she continued looking up at the night sky.

She ran her small hand over her stomach. Her stomach was still flat and firm but she could still feel a life growing inside her. Chichi looked back up at the stars and noticed one particular star in the distance. She stared at it in awe. _It's bright and beautiful_ she thought.

"I wish, I wish that I could see Goku tonight" Chichi said aloud as a single tear rolled down her pink check and hit the window sill. She leaned on the window sill and wept.

Magically, out of no where, Goku appeared from behind her but she was too preoccupied in crying to notice.

"Chichi", Goku lightly called out to her. Chichi gasped and lifted her head up from the window sill and turned around. There stood Goku in the flesh. He was wearing his usually orange kai.

"Goku!" She spoke loudly. "you're back!" she said as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him large neck and cried more in his chest. "Dear Chichi please don't cry, I've missed you too" he said rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Goku I'm so happy to see you but why did y-''. But she was silenced by Goku's lips upon hers.

Chichi was shocked by the sudden kiss but soon relaxed into the kiss as he lid his tongue in to her mouth. She entangled her small hands in his wild, thick hair. Goku ran his large hands up and down her slim waist. Then Suddenly, something caught his attention. Goku broke from the kiss thinking that he felt something, like a small light force. "_Was someone else in this room with them_?" he pondered to himself. As his eyes locked with Chichi's, it finally hit him full force, Chichi's pregnant!

She broke eye contact and looked away from him realizing that he knew. She could see the questions and suspicions in his eyes. She couldn't face him because it was too painful and she could not do this alone….

"Chichi" Goku spoke his serious tone which is rarely used on Chichi. Goku was only serious when he needed to be like in times of war but now this situation was different but yet important.

"tell me the truth, are you pregnant!" he said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Tears started to come to Chich's eyes again. "I didn't know! I found out last week Goku" she said as she continued to cry. "Oh Chichi I'm so sorry I missed it!" he said as he crushed her small body to his.

"Goku not so tight" she scolded him softly. "Sorry" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's okay sweetheart" she said she lightly stroked his check. Boy did she ever miss him and his goofy grin. But then she looked back down at her still flat abdomen. Goku looked down at her abdomen. "Goku I'm scared I can't do this alone" She felt like crying again. That's all she's been doing ever since the day she learn that she was pregnant.

"Chichi please don't cry anymore I'm here now, for you, Gohan and our unborn child" He cupped her face with his large hands. "What do you mean Goku? Are you really here to stay?" She said looking at him uncertainly. "Yes" he answered.

This was more than Chichi could ever hope for. Her wish really did come true. "I guess you got your wish Chichi" He said as he held her gently in his arms mindful of his own unborn child.

"I'm so happy!" chichi said. "Me too!, I'm going to be a father again" Goku exclaimed and he put that oh so infamous goofy grin of his on. "Yes you are" Chichi chuckled as she lightly patted Goku on his large chest. "But there's only one problem" she as walked away from him.

"I have not told Gohan yet". "why not", Goku asked confused. "Because I was afraid he'd feel even worse than he already did. "Goku, Gohan really misses you and he hardly ever eats, I feel so sorry for the boy".

"Well where is he?, I'm sure he's dying to me, man I miss that kid so much!"

"Don't worry Goku he's at Capsule corp with Bulma, I told him he could spend the night there" she explained.

"We'll tell Gohan the good news in the morning, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too"

"Let's get to bed Goku, I've spend so many lonely nights without you". "I would love to sleep in my husbands arms tonight Goku", she said smiling warming at him.

"And I'd like that too chichi" Goku replied. So Chichi climbed into bed as Goku stripped down to his boxes and climbed in after her. He lightly wrapped him arms around her waist and rested his check on her head. "Oh Goku I'm glad we can be a family again". "Me too Chichi" he said and he kissed her forehead.

Happy and content that her wish has come true, Chichi and her husband lay in each other arms. She no longer mourned or grieved for the loss of her husband for he was no longer deceased anymore. Goku was alive and was ready to take care of his now growing family. Chichi's wish really did come true after all. Before drifting off into a long awaited peaceful sleep, Chichi took one last look at the same star that she made her wish upon and whispered a thanks.

_Thank you... _


End file.
